


Rematch

by orphan_account



Category: Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few days since the storm that brought Xephos to Lalna's castle, and Lalna's decided to pay Xephos back for catching him off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty terrible and I'm not super proud of it, but I need an excuse to delete it from my phone and gosh darn it the Xephna tag needs more contributions. Don't judge me.

The sun was beginning to set, and everything in front of the giant Jaffa Factory was all ready covered in shadow. It was a nice evening, not a storm cloud in sight and the trio was preparing to close up shop. It had been a few days since that huge storm, and Lalna was determined to catch Xephos unprepared, ready for a rematch. This time, Lalna wouldn't be caught off-guard.

Xephos was already out the door, making a bee line for the fence and his evening walk around it. Honeydew moved to follow him, but Lalna grabbed his shoulder. "Honeydew?" The dwarf spun around and looked quizzically up at him. "What's up Lal?""Er- do you think you could, um, stay out of the bed shed tonight?" Honeydew raised an eyebrow, chest shaking with silent laughter. "For what or, more likely, for whom do you need the shed for, may I ask?" He asked, grinning. "Nothing in particular." Lalna rushed, trying and failing to sound casual. Honeydew just snorted, "Allright, I'll leave you two alone then. It's not like I'm tired out from a hard days work or anything." Lalna smiled, to excited and relieved to come up with a witty retort. Honeydew proceeded back into the inner workings of the factory as Lalna bolted to the shed, stomach churning as he saw Xephos' slowly shrinking figure against the setting sun. He almost ran into the shed door, but managed to open it before face planting, shutting it quietly behind him. The sun continued its downward decent as Lalna paced around the shed, ears pricked for any sign of Xephos.

After several minutes of anxious pacing, Lalna froze. Whistling could be heard growing closer and closer, a tune that everyone associated with Xephos. Footfalls soon became audible and Lalna slid silently to the wall next to the door, out of sight for anyone outside. Lalna's heart raced as the wooden door creaked open, the light from inside spilling out onto cool dark grass, the suns dying rays reaching into the night sky. Xephos stepped into the room, but before he could turn around to close the door, Lalna pounced. He grabbed Xephos, spinning the startled spaceman around to face him, kissing him hungrily. Xephos cried out in shock, pushing Lalna away from him. "What the hell!" Lalna stood back for just a second, allowing Xephos to get his bearings. Recognition flared in Xephos' eyes and he opened his mouth to speak. Lalna seized his chance, pressing his lips against Xephos' and slipping his tongue into the others mouth, tasting the man he hadn't realized he had been missing. He glided his hands up Xephos' chest, working them under his red and gold jacket, which was pushed of the taller mans shoulders and fell onto the floor. 

Xephos tangled his fingers in Lalna's crazy blond hair, sliding the others lab coat off with his remaining hand. They slowly made their way to the bed behind Lalna, who was working the buttons of Xephos' snug leather pants. Xephos made to push Lalna backwards onto the bed, but before he managed it, Lalna spun them around, pushing Xephos down onto the edge of the bed and pulling the alien's trousers down with him as he sank down in between Xephos' now bare legs. "So what brought this on?" Xephos questioned, staring greedily down at Lalna, his tentacle-like length already twitching in anticipation. "We've barely talked since, well, since last time and I thought this was well in order." Lalna responded, rubbing Xephos' squirming tip and drawing a shrill whine from his lips. 

Xephos' attempted response was cut off by a deep moan as Lalna ran his tongue up Xephos' wriggling member. It tried curling around his tongue, then slid behind Lalna's warm lips and snaked down his throat, making him gag slightly. Lalna proceeded to bob his head up and down, not entirely sure what he was doing, but the sounds falling from Xephos' lips and the hand gliding through his hair told him he was doing it right. The length tasted strangely sweet due to the smaller muscles coating it in a clear, viscous fluid. It forced its self down Lalna's throat, pulling back to wiggle in the hot damp cave of his mouth while the smaller appendages coated his lips.

Lalna had swallowed a few mouthfuls of the stuff, and he was begging to feel groggy and lightheaded. He pulled his head back, grabbing at Xephos' thighs for support. The spaceman groaned and pulled at Lalna's hair. "Come on Lal!" Lalna went limp, allowing his head to be pushed and pulled up and down by Xephos' hand, his vision beginning to blur. He tried again to pull his head away, but Xephos just bucked his hips forward with a cry, oblivious to his partners condition. With a sudden stillness, Xephos' length jolted a thick substance deep into Lalna's throat, causing him to gag and cough. Lalna pulled his head back with glowing, translucent alien seed dribbling down his cheek and Xephos' face swimming before his eyes. The spaceman's mouth was moving, but he wasn't speaking any language Lalna could recognize . Tipping his head up toward the ceiling, Lalna stared wide-eyed at the tendrils of brightly colored fire swaying like trees on the ceiling. He only managed a drunken sounding giggle before he was falling backward onto the cold floor, eyes thudding closed in whirl of color.

\--

Lalna awoke with a pounding headache, the sunlight drifting through the windows piercing his eyelids. Every minute morning sound was amplified and pulsing in his brain. Lalna groaned and tried to roll away from the sunlight, but he was prevented from doing so by Xephos, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed next to him. "Lalna, you're awake! Are you all right? How do you feel?" Lalna squinted up at Xephos' face, noting the dark circles under his glowing blue eyes. "How long've you been up Xeph?" Lalna grumbled, closing his eyes in an attempt to lessen the headache that was rattling his skull. "That doesn't matter, are you-""I feel like someone got me drunk and then gave me the flu. You can either go or stay here and shut up." 

Heat filled the bed beside Lalna as Xephos slid in beside the scientist, who noted that the spaceman was still missing his pants. "Well, we know not to do that again, don't we Lal." Xephos whispered into his partners ear as he adjusted himself around Lalna, draping an arm around his waist. Lalna just grunted and slowly moved further into Xephos' grasp. "Yeah, I guess we do."


End file.
